Cumpleaños feliz
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: Un feliz, feliz cumpleaños...pero no precisamente para el festejado. Un plan de Milo y los cómplices de sus amigos, logran que el Escorpión y el francés den un giro a su amistad. -Yaoi-


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y la trama de Saint Seiya pertenecen al sensei Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueshia y quienes pagaron por sus respectivas licencias.

**N/A:** Hola a todos, gracias por haber clickeado éste nuevo fanfic. Es mi primer yaoi y espero haberlo logrado satisfactoriamente y que les guste.

Está dedicado a mi queridisimas amigas: **Kanna Mishiaya**, **Neith Wayland** y **Neferu**. Por estar ahí cada que se les necesita, incondicionalmente, un pequeño regalo que espero les guste y disfruten leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Un cumpleaños feliz...pero no precisamente para el festejado.

* * *

**CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ**

**Por Nekane Lawliet**

**.**

**.  
**

¿Por qué diablos había aceptado? ¿En qué momento los jóvenes caballeros de bronce habían logrado disuadirlo de aceptar tan indecorosa, poco práctica y sobre todo ruidosa propuesta? En todo caso ¿Por qué les había creído que sería algo "pequeño" y "recatado"? ¡Por el amor de Athena! Era Seiya. Podía confiarle su vida al muchacho, pero definitivamente no su decencia.

—_Unos cuantos amigos_ — había dicho Seiya en su intento por convencerlo.

—_Y los caballeros de oro que quieran unírsenos_ — le secundó Shiryu con una sonrisa que no le dio mucha confianza.

—_Es el cumpleaños de Hyoga, _Camus–san —apoyó Shun con aquel tono meloso y de alma indefensa que podía hacer que hasta él, Camus de Acuario, se sintiera culpable de negarle algo —_será la primera vez que alguien le festeje su cumpleaños._

El siempre lacónico y frío Santo de Acuario, se encontraba hecho presa de un sentimiento mezcla de contradicción y furia que pocas veces alguien había logrado provocar en él. Se sentía estafado al darse cuenta de que aquellos muchachos lo habían chantajeado con lo único con lo que era ligeramente débil: su cariño por el Cisne. El francés soltó un gruñido al pasear la mirada por el lugar; seguramente el frío y tantos golpes habían comenzado a afectarlo, pues no se había dado cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás.

Estaba inmiscuido en medio de una fiesta que a sus ojos "se había salido de control". Aquellos _cuantos amigos_ y esos caballeros dorados que se habían unido, sumaban un total de…toda la población del Santuario. Incluso quienes creyó que jamás pondrían un pie en el festejo, se encontraban ahí; le fue imposible ocultar su sorpresa cuando Shaka y Mu habían llegado al lugar con una aparente disposición a divertirse.

—_Son persuasivos_—había dicho Mu, como intentando excusarse, cuando la mirada interrogante de Acuario se fijó en él.

Incluso Shion y Dohko mantenían una animada conversación en un rincón del lugar, bebiendo ocasionalmente de sus vasos. No pasaban de las nueve y la noche se antojaba prometedora; con suficiente alcohol para mantener ebrios a todos los invitados hasta el amanecer, todos dejaban en evidencia que eran una comitiva de Santos de Athena poco tolerantes al alcohol. La música retumbaba fuerte por las paredes del onceavo templo; alguna canción que desconocía pero que tenía increíblemente animados a varios desvergonzados santos en medio de su salón de batallas, que ya se había transformado en una pista de baile. El festejado, Hyoga de Cisne, se encontraba desprovisto de sus pantalones por alguna razón que su maestro no llegaba a entender, mientras era rodeado por varios caballeros y amazonas en diferentes estados de desnudez, muy entretenidos en un acalorado juego de cartas, donde, por alguna razón inexplicable, terminaban sin ropa. ¿Cómo aquello podría resultarles entretenido? ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a todos? ¿Acaso él era el único al que no le gustaba como lucía todo? Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un resoplido de fastidio al constatar que así era y bebió el contenido completo de su vaso de vodka.

Sin perder de vista a las personas que invadían su templo, el caballero de Acuario no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la realidad era que se encontraba más preocupado por la integridad de su casa. Un increíblemente sobrio Milo de Escorpión intercambiaba una serie de palabras con Aioros, Aioria, Marín y Saga sin quitarle la vista de encima; mientras el león, con las mejillas sonrojadas por los efectos del alcohol, no paraba de reír en aparente burla al griego de ojos azules.

De improvisto, un ligero golpe y un peso extra en sus piernas lo sacó de sus pensamientos; descubriendo a uno de los gemelos en su regazo, quien torpemente intentaba ponerse de pie. Camus dirigió una mirada a Saga, quien desaprobó la actitud de su hermano y, trastabillando, lo ayudó a incorporarse, sentándolo a su lado.

— ¡Hola Milo! ¡¿Ya llevaste a cabo tu plan? —gritó sin cuidado el menor de los gemelos, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano y ganándose un sonoro coscorrón de parte de Milo, sacando una carcajada de Aioria y Aioros, probablemente el alcohol los volvía personas más alegres —¡Ouch! ¡Sólo debiste decirme que no!

—Cállate antes de que te tiren los dientes, Kanon —le susurró despacio Aioros, sin despegar los ojos del guardián del onceavo templo, quien ya los había ignorado olímpicamente, devolviendo sus pensamientos a maldecir a Seiya y compañía.

— ¿Le sirvo otro más, Camus? —preguntó entonces Marín, llamando la atención del francés, quien se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza ligeramente, al tiempo que la amazona volvía a llenar su vaso con vodka.

— ¿Cuántos lleva? —preguntó Kanon bajando la voz y realizando un gran esfuerzo para que se entendieran sus palabras.

— Perdí la cuenta —se encogió en hombros la amazona —pero creo que tiene un hígado muy resistente.

La noche transcurrió en medio de las risas y el olor a ebrio que ya flotaba en el aire, el baile había sido sustituido por un intento de karaoke donde un alcoholizado Aldebarán se encontraba en un dueto con Afrodita, a quien poco o nada se le entendía de lo que decía.

— ¡Vamos! Yo también quiero cantar —exclamó un medio ebrio Aioria, levantándose de su asiento y jalando con él a la amazona del Águila, quien parecía ser de los pocos que se mantenían en su juicio — ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —insistió jalando a Saga para que se levantara.

—Debo declinar tu invitación, Aioria. La verdad es que el canto nunca se me ha dado bien —dijo escuetamente el santo de Acuario, quien había sido sacado de su trance por la perorata del castaño—pero vayan ustedes—agregó regalándole algo parecido a una sonrisa. Aioria lo miró unos segundos y luego paseó la mirada por los otros caballeros, invitándolos en silencio.

—A mí tampoco me gusta cantar —se excusó entonces Milo, quien sorpresivamente sonaba en un completo uso de su juicio, cosa que sorprendió un poco al francés.

— ¡Que aburridos son! —exclamó bufando para luego mirar a los gemelos y a su propio hermano, quienes sorpresivamente se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Leo y Águila al lugar del karaoke, dejando a Camus y Milo solos.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir? No tienes que quedarte a hacerme compañía —le dijo Camus llevándose el vaso de vodka a los labios.

— Si alguna vez me hubieras escuchado cantar, no insistirías en que los acompañara, además…aún no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para hacer el ridículo—agregó, soltando una risa y terminando su trago.

—Para estas alturas, me sorprende que aún no lo estés —le dijo con burla.

—Soy muy tolerante a las bebidas fuertes, amigo. Mi estómago está mejor entrenado que el de cualquier otro aquí — le dijo con un tono sugestivo y elevando su vaso.

—No más que yo, Milo de Escorpión —le retó llenando su vaso nuevamente con la botella que Marín había dejado ahí.

— "_Así que estás más ebrio de lo que aparentas"_ —pensó Milo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y decidido a continuar con aquel juego — Ya veremos, Camus de Acuario.

Seguramente pasaba de la media noche, pero para entonces la mayor parte de los invitados ya no lograban mantenerse en pie por sí solos. Shura y Kanon se encontraban tirados en el suelo riendo de forma estruendosa mientras Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte hurgaban en la montaña de discos compactos en busca de buena música, mientras tarareaban la canción que sonaba, olvidándose de toda apariencia o pudor. A Marín y a Aioria hacía rato que no se les veía por ninguna parte mientras Saga y Aioros repartían alcohol, disfrutando del espectáculo de ver a todos sus compañeros ebrios, aunque ellos no estaban precisamente sobrios.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo rincón donde los habían dejado, Milo y Camus habían finalizado ya su "reto" de quien tenía el estómago más resistente a la bebida; se habían olvidado de él, sustituyéndolo por una amena charla acerca de temas variados, desde una apasionante –aburrida – charla del griego acerca de sus ancestros espartanos – cosa que lo enorgullecía hasta la soberbia –, pasando por rutinas de ejercicios, hasta llegar a una serie de anécdotas graciosas de la vida del francés, las cuales siempre incluían a Isaac y a Hyoga. Por momentos el rostro de Camus se ensombrecía por la nostalgia, sobre todo cuando recordaba a Isaac y que, a diferencia de Hyoga, continuaba muerto. Milo no podía ignorar la tristeza que se adueñaba de su rostro e intentaba cambiar el tema para animarlo.

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por una repentina ráfaga de aire frío que se dejó caer por el templo de Acuario. El guardián del lugar observó como Milo era golpeado por la gélida cosmoenergía, dejando sus ropas mojadas y su cabello escarchado. Camus miró fulminantemente a Hyoga, quien se ocultó al instante detrás de Shiryu visiblemente asustado, mientras las risas generales no se hicieron esperar.

Milo sacudió sus brazos en el aire y soltó una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que tomaba del brazo a Camus, impidiendo así que diera por terminada la fiesta y castigara a su pupilo.

—La están pasando bien —le dijo obligándolo a sentarse y sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que pese a los efectos del alcohol, su amigo no había perdido el porte ni el dominio de su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Camus hablando lentamente, pero al menos se le entendía perfectamente lo que decía.

—Sí, sí. No es nada. —rió divertido el escorpión. Camus torció la boca y se levantó, tomando a Milo por la manga de su camisa y obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Vamos a buscar algo que ponerte, no quiero que te resfríes.

— "_¡¿Qué diablos?"_

Milo se dejó guiar por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y los privados de Acuario, con pasos tambaleantes y sin despegar la mirada del guardián de Acuario. Vestía una fina camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color que delineaban su figura musculosa y torneada, visión que a Milo se le antojó exquisita; la verdad era que la espalda fuerte y bien moldeada le habían quitado la respiración. Su mente comenzó a divagar y, en algún punto entre el lugar de la fiesta y la habitación de Camus, su mente se había llenado de una serie de imágenes que fácilmente podrían caer en la categoría "_triple X_", sustituyendo todo pensamiento razonable.

—"_Ok, estoy muy borracho"_ —pensó sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento por deshacerse de tan pervertidos pensamientos, pero sólo se provocó un mareo.

La habitación de Camus era pequeña, decorada con un estilo muy sencillo y que a Milo le pareció completamente austero. Una gran cama con finas sábanas blancas, al igual que las paredes y el piso, cubría la mayor parte del lugar. Unos cuantos muebles básicos y un sofá de cuero negro se encontraban acomodados, ocupando el resto del espacio. Ni una sola fotografía y ni un solo cuadro, todo en un perfecto orden y limpieza: todo tan impersonal que a Milo le pareció descabellado el adorno que yacía sobre la mesa de noche; era una escultura diminuta de una mujer completamente de blanco y graciosamente decorada con un kimono y copos de nieve.

—es _Yuki Onna_ —dijo Camus al darse cuenta de que su amigo observaba la pieza— me la regaló Hyoga —fue la respuesta monótona —estaba pensando en que es mejor que te des un baño, para calentarte. Ven, es por aquí — le dijo guiándolo al cuarto de baño.

Milo admiró el lugar, que no era muy distinto al suyo y divisó la tina al fondo. Sin embargo, fue sólo cuando Camus lo soltó y escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras de él, que se dio cuenta de que tan alcoholizado se encontraba. Su vista estaba nublada y el lugar se movía obligándolo a sostenerse del picaporte de la puerta para no caerse. Empezó a quitarse la ropa, recargando la espalda en el frío muro, mientras sentía una punzada de dolor en sus sienes, una vez que finalizó soltó un largo suspiro y fijó su mirada en la tina que continuaba moviéndose.

—No puede ser tan difícil.

Camus estaba sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo cuando un grito, proveniente de su baño, seguido de un estruendo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Camus se encontraba frente al otro caballero, quien, completamente desnudo, yacía en el suelo sobándose la cabeza torpemente.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el francés un poco preocupado, pero sin poder contener la risa.

—Si…—respondió sin saber bien que había sucedido —intenté llegar hasta la tina, pero el piso se movió —respondió intentando ponerse de pie.

—Dame…—le dijo el otro ofreciéndole una mano que Milo aceptó sin quejas.

Sin quererlo, los ojos del francés registraron cada delicioso detalle de la maravillosa fisionomía del escorpión con descaro, al tiempo que su mente trabajaba a un ritmo frenético. Milo no se había dado por enterado de aquel lujurioso escaneo, hasta que se puso de pie, cuando el susodicho dueño de la casa no soltó su mano y en cambio parecía tomarla con más fuerza. En ese momento, el griego registró la situación, consciente de su desnudez y de la presencia de Camus; pero contrario a lo racionalmente lógico, Milo no huyó despavorido a buscar con que cubrirse, sino que esperó firme a las reacciones del otro.

Cuando menos se lo imaginó, el francés se acercó lentamente sin dejar de pasear los ojos por su piel hasta que estuvo tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento, sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron viendo por largos minutos donde un extraño silencio pareció adueñarse de su entorno. Pero entonces Camus se separó de improvisto, como halado por una fuerza sobrenatural, y lo siguiente que Milo vio fue esa espalda que le había provocado pensamientos tan lujuriosos. Fue justo antes de que el Acuario cerrara la puerta tras de sí, que Milo se lanzó a él abrazándolo y pegando el pecho a su espalda, entrelazando sus manos en el fuerte abdomen y reposando la cabeza en el hombro tenso del otro. Mantuvieron esa posición por un largo rato, hasta que el escorpión sintió que el galo se relajaba recostando más la espalda en su pecho y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el griego, quien sonrió triunfante y lentamente fue girando el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Se miraron una fracción de segundo, para luego fundir sus labios en un beso demandante y extremadamente apasionado.

Camus fue quien profundizó aquel beso, utilizando la lengua, haciendo gala de lo bueno que era besando; con pasión, con deseo, con lujuria, sorprendiendo y complaciendo a Milo a quien nunca antes alguien le había correspondido un beso con tanta maestría. Quien le hubiera dicho que el francés era tan inmensamente bueno en eso, seguramente no le habría creído, pero en ese momento su cerebro no lograba pensar en otra cosa. Por un instante se puso celoso de quien hubiera probado esos labios antes que él, pero lo olvidó pronto ya que el francés había logrado encender sus sentidos a millón, sintiendo como sus exquisitos labios lo besaban de la manera más lujuriosa y deliciosa de la que lo hubieran besado en toda su vida.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraban de rodillas sobre la cama completamente desnudos, con sus piernas y brazos entrelazados bajo las suaves sábanas, mientras sus bocas se devoraban sin compasión. Con los labios rojos, el griego se dedicó a repartir besos y mordiscos al cuello del francés mientras la música de la fiesta ahogaba los gemidos. Camus, con la delicadeza que se le dedica a alguien a quien no se quiere lastimar, pero con la firmeza que siempre lo ha caracterizado, besó todo el camino desde la oreja derecha hasta el firme y moreno pecho del escorpión, sintiendo las grandes manos de Milo acariciando cada milímetro de su espalda de forma erótica.

El cuerpo de piel blanca y tersa de Camus yacía bien acomodado entre las piernas del ojiazul y, repentinamente, la fricción entre sus miembros fue inevitable. El francés soltó un gemido sin separarse demasiado de los labios del otro; Milo contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos, empujando ligeramente a Camus y echándose hacia atrás.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Camus ante el súbito rechazo.

— "_¿Qué diablos haces, no es esto lo que buscaste toda la noche?"_ —se reclamó a sí mismo sin responder a la pregunta del otro santo.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó entonces, sin realmente querer una respuesta y sintiéndose un poco frustrado. Milo tomó su mano y lo jaló, haciéndolo caer sobre él para luego girarse en la cama e intercambiar papeles.

— ¿Parece como si quisiera que te detuvieras? —preguntó quitándole los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro.

— "_Si"_ —pensó el francés, pero eso no fue lo que finalmente dijo — ¿Entonces qué pasa? —Milo tomó aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro, para luego posar sus ojos en los de Camus.

—No quiero que hagas esto por haber bebido de más…y luego te arrepientas —le confesó sin dejar de acariciar su largo cabello.

—Milo, nunca y te lo repito: NUNCA, vas a lograr tenerme lo suficientemente ebrio como para nublar mi juicio —le respondió enredando los dedos en la cabellera azul y atrayendo al moreno hacia él.

—Pero… — Milo no terminó de hablar, pues los labios de Camus ahogaron sus palabras en un beso que no se comparaba con los anteriores, ese era más dulce, más tierno y sin duda, más casto.

—Escúchame Milo y escúchame bien, porque no volveré a decírtelo: te quiero, yo…te amo—le dijo desviando la mirada y agradeciendo que su rostro estuviera sonrojado por la excitación y ocultara su vergüenza.

—También te amo —le dijo entonces el escorpión, besándolo nuevamente y reiniciando las caricias.

Las palabras fueron sustituidas por una suerte de gemidos y ligeros gritos que soltaban cada vez que rozaban sus cuerpos. Camus se dejaba hacer, mientras escuchaba los jadeos del escorpión entre besos y caricias que sus manos le regalaban con maestría. Milo soltó un ronco gemido cuando los dedos de su amante rozaron ligeramente su virilidad, recargándose extasiado en el níveo pecho. El galo aprovechó aquella distracción para volver a girarse y quedar sobre el moreno, sonriéndole de forma sensual y dibujando figuras amorfas en el pecho de su amante.

—Así me gusta más —Milo lo miró perplejo y tragó saliva.

—Yo… no soy gay —dijo sin pensarlo, reprendiéndose inmediatamente por la estupidez que había dicho—"_¿Qué mierda significa eso?"_

—Yo tampoco —rió Camus con burla al darse cuenta que aquello no era lo que el moreno realmente quería decir.

—Yo…nunca me he acostado con un hombre —confesó finalmente tratando de explicar su punto e intentando no sonar demasiado nervioso o avergonzado.

—No te preocupes —dijo reiniciando la repartición de besos por el exquisito cuerpo del griego —sé de muy buena fuente que soy increíblemente bueno en esto —le dijo con prepotencia y logrando que Milo compusiera un mohín molesto.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero aunque eso significara elevar inmensamente el ego del francés: tenía razón. A pesar del dolor del principio, poco le había durado el malestar, pues su cuerpo había comenzado a ser inundado, casi de inmediato, por la placentera sensación de aquella intromisión en su cuerpo. Le enloquecía esa ola de placer que iniciaba en su espina dorsal hasta límites insospechados, haciéndolo estremecer al tiempo que escuchaba los roncos gemidos y jadeos de Camus, mientras mantenía un perfecto ritmo en sus embestidas. Pese a que el dolor no había desaparecido completamente, simplemente le resultaba imposible pensar en él o en cualquier otra cosa. Sentía que aquella deliciosa sensación borraba todo pensamiento coherente de su cabeza y le erizaba la piel.

Fijó su mirada en aquellos hermosos pozos aguamarina que Camus poseía por ojos, pasando su lengua de forma por demás provocativa sobre sus labios y centrándose en degustar de su cuello, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo de forma erótica y apasionada, mientras se adueñaba de cada rincón con desespero.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado y realmente no les importaba. Pero de pronto todo se volvió blanco, transportando su placer más allá de lo racional y llevándolo a soltar un grito involuntario, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de gozo y se derramaba sobre el abdomen de Camus, envuelto en el más sublime orgasmo sintiendo aún las embestidas del otro y sus respiración acelerada para segundos después escucharlo soltar un gemido y como su interior era llenado por la cálida semilla del francés.

—Me gusta que seas tan expresivo —le dijo Camus unos segundos después de forma sensual al oído y abrazándolo de manera posesiva —No estuvo tan mal después de todo ¿o sí? —susurró con picardía y dando un pequeño beso a sus labios.

—En lo absoluto —respondió con los ojos cerrados, aún degustando las sensaciones que acababan de embriagarlo mientras jugueteaba con las hebras húmedas del cabello aguamarina del Acuario.

Camus se relajó sobre el trabajado pecho de_** su**_ griego, escuchando como su corazón recobraba poco a poco su ritmo normal. Sintiendo los dedos del moreno acariciar sus hombros y espalda de esa forma que lograba erizarle la piel y encender su lívido. Lo miró de forma acusadora y con una sonrisa sugestiva. Milo enredó sus piernas en el torso de su amante y en medio de las caricias se colocó sobre de él, sin dejar de besarlo y paseando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, arrancando suspiros y escuchando su nombre entre gemidos deseosos de más.

—Ahora me toca a mí —le advirtió con sensualidad al oído, acto seguido empezar a degustar la calidez de su boca, pero justo cuando el calor y el deseo volvían a adueñarse de ellos, un estruendo horroroso rompió con la atmósfera.

Se detuvieron en ipso-facto por el ruido que escucharon, girando las cabezas automáticamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Milo se sentó sobre el vientre de Camus, mientras éste se incorporaba ayudado de sus hombros. Nuevamente un fuerte estruendo se escuchó proveniente de la planta baja, seguido de una serie de gritos y el inconfundible sonido de vidrios rotos.

Con delicadeza, el francés empujó a Milo a un lado para luego saltar de la cama, soltando un rosario de malas palabras, mientras se colocaba sus pantalones sin cuidado y se metía la camisa maldiciendo a todos y cada uno de los ebrios en su templo. Estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando repentinamente volvió sobre sus pasos y dio al griego un último beso susurrando un "lo siento" y regalándole una sonrisa.

—No importa, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que habrán hecho— le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla. Camus soltó un largo suspiro y maldijo en voz alta antes de salir del lugar.

Un nuevo estruendo se dejó escuchar y entonces, la poderosa y asustada voz de un embriagado Santo de Cisne se dejó oír.

— ¡_Gomen nasai, Camus-sensei_!

— ¡Largo todos de mi templo, AHORA!

Milo se acomodó entre las mullidas almohadas y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la nariz con la felicidad tatuada en el rostro y soltando una risa divertida. No podía creerlo, pero el plan de Hyoga había funcionado, sólo por eso, iba a abogar por él y todos sus cómplices cuando _**su**_ Camus volviera. Después de todo, luego de intentar hasta lo imposible para acercarse al Santo de Acuario, aquella fiesta de cumpleaños había resultado el mejor y más simple de los pretextos.

Lo único que Milo rogaba a Atenea era que el hermoso francés jamás se enterara de la realidad tras ese festejo a su pupilo.

.

.


End file.
